A Secret Everyone Knows
by TheWalkingDeadShipper
Summary: Rick wasn't gay, but for Shane he would be. Unexpected feelings appear when Lori tells Rick about Shane leaving. gun!kink Rated M for a reason!
1. Chapter 1

_"Shane's leaving." _

Two simple words could never shatter Rick's heart like it did in that instant. He brushed passed Lori, breaking out into a jog, knowing exactly where Shane would be. _If he hasn't left yet, _Ricks' mind supplied mockingly and in turn made him run faster. He had gotten to the windmill in time to see Shane opening the door to his Hyundai Tucson.

"Shane." His name falling from Rick's lips was almost like a plea of sorts, and it made Shane stop short of getting into the car. Rick knew the looks Shane would give him over the past few weeks, looks full of envy, jealousy, rage and even desire. Rick wasn't oblivious, he was trained not to be & he was sure Shane knew that because they both went through the same training.

"Don't do this," Rick found himself saying as he walked slolwly towards his best friend. Shane leaned his arm on top of the roof and scoffed, annoyance clear in his eyes.

"Do what?" Shane hissed out and Rick noticed how his body language was relaxed, but his voice was full of pure rage, hatred even.

"Don't leave us. It would be stupid for you to go out there alone. You wouldn't last." Rick knew the moment those words left his mouth Shane would take them the wrong way, blowing them out of proportion. Slamming the door shut, Shane slowly approached Rick, dangerously closing in on his personal space.

"Why would that be, _Rick_?" Shane snarled and crowded him against the car, his arms on either side of Ricks' head. Rick could feel Shane's breath hitting his face, hot and sweet all at the same time. Dropping his gaze, Rick was trying to focus on anything but the feel of Shanes' hard body pressed against his. Rick wasn't gay, he had a beautiful wife and two kids, one on the way, but right in this second he wanted to fuck Shane. He wanted to fuck him rough and open until Shane was begging to come, mewling and writhing below him. Then again, Shane probaby liked to be in control. He probably liked to be the fucker not the one being fucked. Which meant he would probably bounce on Ricks' cock until _Rick _was the one begging to come. Rick was brought back by Shane backing away from him. He was suddenly aware of the raging hard on pressing against the fly of his jeans. Shane had an almost sadistic smirk as he licked his lips, his eyes lingering on Ricks' dick before looking back at his face.

"Don't leave." That was all Rick said before he quickly walked into the house to prevent further embarrassment on his end. _Jesus, what the hell is going on?_ Rick asked himself as he went up the stairs and into Hershel's bathroom. Locking the door, Rick stripped off his clothes, laying his glock on the toilet and turned on the shower to the hottest it could go. He looked at himself in the mirror and ran a hand through his hair. The man looking back at him was not the Rick he knew. The Rick he knew wouldn't fantasize about fucking his best friend, he wouldn't think about how good it would feel to have Shane pumping his hard dick into Rick's asshole. No, the Rick he knew wouldn't think about any of these things, but the end of the world changes people. Rick made his way into the hot spray, grabbing his hard cock and pumping it a few times. The simple action caused Rick to moan out and dig his teeth into his bottom lip to keep himself from becoming to loud. He ran a finger over his head, collection the precum that was leaking from the tip. Rick slid his hand down to cup his balls and squeezed, a loud moan echoing off the walls. Rick's finger brushed his asshole and he almost dropped to his knees at the pressure as he pushed a finger in. His mind wandered to his gun sitting on the toilet for some odd reason and Rick pulled his finger out of himself and reached to grab the gun. Unloading it quickly, Rick looked at before grabbing the bar of soap and lubbing the barrel. Grabbing his cock again, Rick pushed the tip of his gun into himself and groan bubbled in his throat. Pushing it farther into his ass, Rick felt it stretch and burn and he wondered what Shane's cock would feel like pounding into him, his teeth nipping and biting at Rick's back. _Shane_. Rick was overwhelmed by images of his ex partner. He imagined Shane being the one shoving his gun up Rick's ass, pumping his dick at the same time, sucking Rick, shoving his tongue into Rick's asshole, pushing his fingers into Rick. Rick shoved the gun up until it hit his prostate before pulling it all the way out and forcing it back in.

"_Ohhh,_" Rick moaned out as he jerked off and pumped his gun at the same time.

"Shane, please harder!" Rick cried, imagining Shane being in here and fucking him with his long hard cock intead of Rick with his gun. He couldn't find it in himself to be guilty at the moment for calling out Shane's name and not Lori's. With one final thrust as the gun hit his prostate, Rick came, moaning out Shane's name over and over again until he collapsed on the bottom of the tub. On the other side of the door, Shane had his eyes closed as he listened to Rick pant and moan his name. Shane cupped his dick and rubbed it slowly before he walked into his room, locking the door behind him.

_**Author's Note: So, this is my first Rick/Shane story and my first Walking Dead story. I am hopefully going to make it into a multi-chapter story. Please review and favorite.**_

_**Love, TheWalkingDeadShipper**_


	2. Chapter 2

_"Rick, we needa talk." Shane said as he and Rick swept the perimeter of the farm. Rick nodded and glanced towards his best friend._

_"About what?" Rick asked and barely had seconds to defend himself as he was shoved against the back of the barn. He went to grab his gun when his stomach dropped, realizing it wasn't there, but probably sprawled on the ground somewhere._

_"You ain't gunna need that," Shane whispered lowly into Rick's ear. Shane's hand circled around the back of Rick's neck and pulled him closer, their bodies flush against each other. _

_"Shane, what're you doin'?" Rick asked, his heart racing despite the fact that it shouldn't have been._ _Shane just laughed harshly into Rick's neck and ground his hips forward right into Rick's. The Sheriff bit into his bottom lips, holding back a moan as he felt his former partner place sloppy, open-mouthed kisses on his neck._

_"Somethin' I shoulda done a long time ago." Shane murmured, kissing along the Sheriff's collarbone before pulling away and looking him in the eyes._

_"Really now?" Rick said as he smirked, looking back into Shane's golden eyes. Shane smirked back softly, grabbing Rick's jaw and kissing him gently in response._

"Rick," someone murmured into his ear, shaking gently at his arm.

"Hm?" Rick hummed back in response as he closed his eyes tighter, trying to continue his dream.

"Hey, man, wake up." Rick knew that voice anywhere, that pet name.

"Shane?" Rick asked, his voice thick with sleep and his eyes still closed.

"Yeah," Shane replied back and shook his arm once more, trying to will his eyes open. Rick sighed and peeked his eyes open to see his best friend right beside him in his and Lori's small tent.

"Come on, s'already almost 12." Shane murmured and walked out of the tent. Rick was up and dressed in 5 minutes, heading out to see Carol and Daryl setting the table for lunch. Rick had always thought they'd hook up, but they hadn't yet. _Someday, _Rick thought as he spotted Lori and Carl preparing the food. Lore must've seen him also because she ghosted over to him and kissed him on the cheeek.

"How'd you sleep?" She asked and Rick smiled softly before giving a slight nod of his head. Lori smiled back at him and put a gentle hand on his arm before walking over to the tent. Rick looked around until his eyes met Shane's and Shane winked at him, a grin on his face. Rick couldn't help but grin back.

Author's Note: I am aware of how short this is and how long it took me to update, but I am really sorry. I'm not going to make up some bull shit excuse because I don't have one. If I am being honest, I just didn't feel like writing at all. Thank you for reading though.c:


	3. Chapter 3

The day was hot, increasingly so by the evening and Rick was dripping with sweat as he gathered fire wood. The days could be hot, burning even, but the nights were frigid and would chill you to the bone. Besides that, the group needed fire wood to cook food they had scrounged up. Rick jumped when he felt a hot hand touch the small of his back, blunt fingernails digging into him before pulling away.

"Need some help with your _wood_," Shane hummed out with a low voice and Rick could tell he didn't just mean the fire wood. Swiping at his lips with his tongue, Rick shook his head, looking down at the muddy ground.

"I heard you in the shower last night." Rick nearly toppled over in embarrassment. He didn't think he was that loud.

"I dunno what you're talking about," Rick panted as he threw a stack of wood into an old, red wagon that wobbled on its wheels when you pulled it.

"Oh Rick," Shane murmured softly "don't try and play dumb with me. I know what I heard, I heard you getting off on the thought of me. So, tell me, what were you thinkning of? Were you thinking of my pulsating cock jamming into your tight, hot ass-"

"Shane, thats enough." Rick hissed out and shoved a stack of wood into his chest, growling something about how he could help out and keep his mouth shut. Shane laughed hotly and a rush of desire shot through Rick, settling into the pit of his stomach. Tossing the fire wood into the wagon, Rick turned and nearly stumbled back as Shane stood in front of him.

"I always liked how I could push you over the edge. I knew just the buttons to push to piss you off and bring out the beast in you. I knew exactly what to say to drive you wild and put you into an angry frenzy..." Shane said, trailing off as he walked closer to Rick. The Sheriff took a tentitive step back, almost tripping on a stray log of wood. Shane grasped his wrist and pulled him closer, their bodies brushing.

"Shane," Rick said in hushed, warning tone as he tried to escape his friends grip. Shane let out a low growl that stopped Rick's movements. They looked at each other carefully, Shane's hand still wrapped around Rick's wrist. A small, sadistic smirk made it's way onto Shane's face as he dropped Rick's wrist and pulled him closer, fingers laced through his belt loops.

"Shane, I don't know what the _hell_ you think you're doin'." Rick growled out, trying to stop his blood from rushing to below the belt. Shoving Shane away, Rick backed up and turned towards the wagon. He bent down and grabbed the handle, almost yelping when large hands splayed over his hips, tugging him flush against Shane's front side. Standing straight up, Rick felt Shane's breath hit the back of his neck.

"I want you. I wanna touch you, feel you, grope you. _Be inside you_. You drive me crazy, Rick and I want to drive you even crazier. Oh and I wouldn't mind shoving my gun up your tight ass either." Rick went to turn around and ask why, but Shane tightened his grip slightly so he couldn't.

"You cleaned your gun today. You didn't discharge it recently and I don't know about you, but the one thing that makes me cum _hard_ is when something is stretching me to the brink. I'm only assuming that's what you did last night in the shower. Shoved your weapon so far up your ass, ramming it into your prostate, making you so fucking hard." Shane pulled Rick against his now hard cock and ground it into his ass. Rick let out a soft groan as he leaned his head back to rest on Shane's shoulder, panting softly.

"Mmmm," Shane moaned into Rick's ear, shifting him slightly so he could get a better feel of his dick. By this point, Rick was nearly dying of arousal as his cock pressed agains the fly of his jeans.

"You should probably go get the fire started, _Rick_," Shane said as he blew out his name in his ear. Rick shivered and pulled away from Shane, looking over at him one last time before grabbing the wagon and heading towards the group, Shane smirked and grabbed his junk, rubbing it through his tight khaki pants. He figured he may as well go resolve his _issue_.

Author's Note: Guys, I hate studying for finals...

Anyway, I hope you liked it.c:


	4. Chapter 4

The fire was burning brightly, and hotly which Rick was thankful for because it was already freezing. Rick was settled closely by the fire, as everyone had already gone to bed and he was keeping watch. A branch broke in the distance and Rick was up on his feet, gun drawn in a millisecond. He slowly started venturing towards the direction where he heard the noise and saw a dark shadow cascading over the wet grass. Rick lifted his gun and stepped closer to the figure.

"Lemme see your hands," Rick murmured low enough for human ears to hear, but not to alert a walker. There was no response for a second before Shane stepped out from the darkness, the moon dripping over him like liquid gold. The Sheriff lowered his gun, holstering it and cleared his throat.

"Shane, what are you doing out here this late?" Rick questioned, stepping closer to Shane as a sudden spark of desire shot through him. Shane must've felt it too because he brushed his fingers down Rick's side, ghosting over his hips.

"I wanted to see you." Shane replied as nonchalantly as he could, grabbing Rick's duty belt and tugging him closer. Rick's breath caught in his throatas Shane just looked into his eyes, green eyes penetrating ice blue ones. Shane suddenly smiled and looked down at the ground for a second before looking back up at Rick.

"You don't need to come all the way out here in the middle of the night to see me, Shane." Rick murmured and watched a shiver run through his friend as he said his name.

"You like when I say your name like that, _Shane_?" Rick murmured, softly nibbling on his neck. Shane squirmed underneathe him, bucking his hips in an unorganized fashion, trying to gain friction in anyway possible. It was like a fire was ignited in Shane as he swung Rick around, forcing him up against the back of the barn, pinning his arms above his head.

"Tell me, would it drive you crazy when I moan your name?" Rick said, his eyes roaming Shane's exposed chest through his opened button down.

"I have no idea, but we'll find out." Shane said, biting into Rick's throat softly, sucking and licking. "I am going to make you moan my name, scream my name in pleasure. You wanna know the things I'm going to do to make you do that?" Shane hissed into Rick's ear, Rick whimpering in arousal. He wondered how the tables got turned so quickly.

"First, I am going to kiss you all over..." and to prove his point, Shane trailed wet sloppy kisses over Rick's jaw, down his neck and over the exposed part of his collar bone. _Holy fuck_, Rick thought as a soft moan fell from his lips.

"I'll run my hands over your stomach, mouth at every part of skin I can reach, I'll grasp your tight ass in m hands and grind you on my hard dick that I would love to pound inside of you. Ya know Rick-" A loud scream rang out over by the camp causing Rick and Shane to jump apart. They shared an alarmed look before sprinting towards the rest of the group.

_Whatever is happening,_ Rick thought _is because I wasn't there._


	5. Chapter 5

Screams penetrated the air once more, making Rick pick up his speed even more. He had just approached the camp, Shane halting to a stop beside him, when he saw it. There was blood everywhere, glazing over the grass, covering the side of Rick's tent and puddles of it in front of the temporary home. Rick began to panic, his heart rising in his throat and a knot forming in his stomach. Where was Carl?

"Rick," a soft murmur came from a pale Carol, who gently set a hand on Rick's shoulder, tears streaming down her face.

"What's going on?" Shane asked, seeing Rick not being able to form words. Carol took a deep breath, rubbing soothing circles on Rick's forearm.

"Lori, s-she killed herself." Rick felt all breath leave him, his world blurring as he heard voices rushing all around him. He tried to fight it, but blackness consumed his vision and he barely felt the impact of the ground as he hit it.

The first thing Rick was aware of when he came to was a pounding in his head and nausea. He slowly opened his eyes to see he was in a bed, egyptian cotton sheets soft under his fingers. The room was dark and he concluded it was night time as he peeked through the blinds. A groan surpassed his lips and there was shuffling from the other side of the room.

"Hey, man." Shane murmured and put a hand on his shoulder, massaging gently. If Rick wasn't feeling as sick as he was, he would of kissed Shane sensless just for being there with him.

"W-what happened?" Rick tried to ask although his mouth felt like it was stuffed with cotton. Shane quickly shushed him, telling him to get some rest because he apparently "hit the ground really fucking hard." Just before Rick felt his eyes droop down he struggled to open them once more.

"Carl?" He asked, his voice low and gruff with drowsiness. Shane told him that he was okay and grasped his hand in his, rubbing it softly until Rick fell into a restless sleep. He dreamed about a lot of things, Lori included. He dreamed of how happy he was when he saw Carl and her for the first time since he awoke from his comatose state. It was a wonderful feeling until it turned into hellish nightmare. Lori was suddenly a walker, attempting to submerge her teeth into Carl's shoulder, in which she succeeded. He was the one to shoot them both in the head. A few times he had shot up, sweat dripping down his skin. After it had happened a couple times, Shane crawled into bed with him, wrapping his arms protectively around Rick's waist. Everytime he would let out a whimper, Shane would sooth him by whispering comforting words into his ear and stroking his hair and face.

Author's Note: This is really important so please read it. I am going into finals so I will not be able to update for a few weeks and if I do, it will be short. I am really sorry, but I have finals and projects due all on Monday. Not my ideal way of spending my weekend, but school is really important to me right now. Thank you so much for understanding.

Love, **TheWalkingDeadShipper**


	6. Chapter 6

The days had passed slowly to Shane as he watched his almost lover struggle to cope with Lori's death. Shane loved Lori once upon time ago and he felt a terrible guilt knot in his stomach whenever he thought about the cruel things he had said to her. He knew at one point Lori had loved him too, but then Rick came back and that all changed. He couldn't blame her though. She thought her husband and the father of her child had died. Shaking the thoughts from his head, Shane watched as Carol, Daryl and a few others prepare for dinner and what might have been them finishing laundry. He would offer to help, but Daryl had been more protective of Carol as of lately and he didn't want to start anything. Rick walked out of the house, his eyes locking with Shane's for a brief moment. Ever since Rick had passed out, things had been different between them. Rick did not want to near to him, he didn't let Shane kiss him or touch him. The Deputy wanted to chalk it up to Lori's death, but he knew there was something more there and he didn't like it. Rick was talking to Daryl when Shane decided himself needed to talk to his former partner. He didn't know what he was going to say, but he decided if he was going to say anything at all he was going to be honest.

"Rick, can I talk to you for a second, brother?" Shane asked as he approached the two other men, his head ducked down slightly. Rick glanced over at Daryl for a quick second before giving Shane a quick nod of agreement. Shane started walking towards the barn, Rick walking right beside him. When they were out of ear shot, Shane turned to face his best friend.

"How are you holdin' up, brother?" He asked and Rick shrugged slightly, glancing down at the ground and back up at his friend. Shane tilted his head to the side and caught his friend's eyes.

"Rick," Shane whispered, trying to gain his attention. He looked up slowly, fire burning in his eyes and it caught Shane off guard. Did he do something wrong, say something he shouldn't have? Just as quick as Shane could doubt himself, he was forced against the barn, Rick's thigh nudged between his and a vice like grib around the collar of his shirt. Rick let out a low growl before he captured Shane's lips with his. It had seemed like it lasted forever to Shane with the way Rick was licking and sucking at his mouth. Just as quickly as it had started, it ended when Rick pulled away, stepping back a couple inches.

"Rick," Shane whispered once more, but mostly out of surprise. Out of all the things he expected Rick to do: kissing him was not one of them.

"You know why I've been staying away from you, _Shane_?" Rick snarled, making the Deputy flinch slightly. Rick was never a loose tempered person, but when he lost it he really lost it. Stepping closer to Shane, Rick gripped his collar and shoved him against the barn. Shane just shook his head slightly, glancing down at Rick's lips for a split second. Rick let out a humorless laugh and gave Shane a vicious smirk, dangerously seductive in its nature.

"Because there is a part of me that wants you so much, so _fucking_ much and I- I just want to touch, to kiss you, to make love to you. God, Shane..." Rick moaned out, nuzzling his former partner's neck and breathed in slowly, inhaling Shane's scent. Shane felt the stubble of the Sheriff's 5 o' clock shadow rubbing against his skin and all he could do was lean back, exposing his neck more. He just wanted Rick to kiss him, suck the skin that was there, bite him, mark him, make him _his._ Rick thrusted his hips forward, grinding his erection against Shane's hip. The Deputy let out a strangled whimper as pleasure coursed through him. Rick ran his hands down to Shane's ass, squeezing his cheeks and pulling him closer, hitching him against him. Rick mouthed over his exposed throat and chest, stopping just before his nipple, slowly sucking and nipping softly. Shane let out another strangled moan, his breath coming out in soft pants. He pulled away, trying to catch his breath.

"Rick," Shane murmured "can I…can I kiss you?" God, he was bashful and he had no idea why.

"I don't know, can you?" Rick asked gruffly, looking down at Shane, his eyes sparkling with want.

"That's not really my deci-" Shane stopped mid-sentence and huffed slightly. _I may as well go for it_, Shane thought before tilting his head and pushing his lips against Rick's. The Sheriff immediately responded, darting out his tongue and licking at Shane's lips before swirling his tongue around the Deputy's. Rick wrapped his hand around Shane's, trailing it down his (Rick's) side, leading towards hhis pulsating dick. Shane froze, clawing at Rick's side for a moment.

"If you want to go farther you're going to have to take it the rest of the way." Rick murmured and Shane froze once more.

"I don't know if I can..." Shane said and pulled away from the Sheriff. Rick swallowed slightly, and nodded, keeping his hands on Shane's waist.

"I should go," Shane said and stepped out of reach from Rick before turning and walking away. Rick through his head back, hitting it aginst the barn. _DId I just ruin my best relationship let alone freidnship? _Rick thought, hitting his head on the barn once more.

**AN: GUYS, I'M BACK! I know it's been so long, but I passed all my finals! Besides math...fucking math...ANYWAY. Hopefully, I am able to update more often!**


End file.
